narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Taiga Uzumaki
Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning Technique (Buzzards) Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Shadow Clone, Exploding Flame Shot Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Intelligent Hard Work Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Fire Release: Running Fire Beast Wave Palm Blade of Wind Wind Release:Divine Wind Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Pressure Damage Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique |tools= Explosive Tags Explosive Tag Ball Fūma Shuriken Hinotama Fan Kunai Shuriken Steel Tipped Spear Military Rations Pill Wire }} Background Taiga was raised adopted in a home in Sunagakure with three older brothers. One hated him and frequently picked on Taiga, tormenting him with Suiton once he found out about the boy's fear of water, but the other two brothers liked him, they trained him and helped him learn basic ninjutsus, how to use the spear his adopted father made him, and to get better at his katon as well. His adoptive parents were very kind to him, his mother being a plain stay at home mom. His adoptive father working as a blacksmith in the village. His goal in life is to prove he can be better than that oldest brother who spurns him, and to the parents who abandoned him as a child. He wants to prove he can get with any girl, and learn advanced techniques, all while trying to be faster and stronger then his adopted brothers. He grew up in his adopted parents house because of his mother dying when he was a child. No she didn't have some tragic death she just simply passed away in her sleep one day. Instead of waiting for his father, who Taiga didn't really care much for, to visit again the boy simply left his small village. Wandering around until he was found by his adopted parents. Taiga currently roams the land looking for a village to call home. Appearance Taiga stands at six feet tall, weighing one hundred and sixty-five pounds. He has a somewhat muscular build as well. The man also has red hair which he usually keeps spiked back, and yellow eyes. He normally wears a black coat with a fur lined hood over top of a plain white shirt, Taiga also wears a pair of black pants usually. Besides his normal clothing he always has a plain leather necklace around his neck, something that his adopted mom gave him the day he left their care. He also wears his Tanigakure forehead protector wrapped around the sleeve of the right arm of his coat. Personality Taiga is an outrageous flirt, always turning things into a way to flirt, would prefer to "love" than "fight" but sees fighting as "foreplay" more or less- either getting the girl he fights to be wooed by his power, or getting the guy to admit his defeat and make him look more like an idol for the ladies. While he'd rather prefer to "love" than "fight", that doesn't mean the man isn't good in a fight. He's also afraid of water to an extent, usually avoiding being in water general, unless he's taking a bath, due to his liking to fire. Abilities Misc Missions went on: E-0 D-0 C-2 B-0 A-0 S-0 Category:Male